Indecente
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: ShouToko implícito. PWP. Se siente tan indecente por desear esto y más.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** _Esto... no sé qué es esto._

 _Me encanta Tokoyami pero... mátenme por esto. JAJA_.

 _ **ShouToko (** implícito **) PWP. Amor no correspondido**._

* * *

 **Indecente**

Quizás lo único que no le agrada de estar ahí es el hecho de que ahora debe moderarse. Mantener una individualidad como la suya es complicado porque casi tiene consciencia propia, dice casi porque sus acciones se ven impulsadas por sus propias emociones, así que en parte es una entidad pensante, un individuo hospedado en su cuerpo.

Siente sus garras arañarle debajo de la piel, rasgar con parsimonia desde su séptima vértebra hasta la base de su espalda. Toca extrañas tonadas con su tórax, hace música con sus costillas y le hace resoplar cálida y silenciosamente. Le provoca escalofríos y se encoge, se abraza a sí mismo y resuella cuando le muerde la espina dorsal. Se remueve al percibir que juguetea con cada una de sus vértebras y se arquea cuando la última dentada llega a su cóccix. Jadea mudo y los espasmos viajan hasta la base de su cráneo.

Cierra la boca con fuerza, le asusta que algún sonido indecente se le escape y alguien le escuche. Si tuviera las uñas largas llegaría a cortarse la piel.

Es un tacto muy peculiar, no son manos humanas, no hay piel, es una amalgama de humo, niebla tan densa que se integra en lo más parecido a un cuerpo. Presiona ligeramente sus caderas y sus garras se posicionan en su ingle; echa el trasero hacia atrás, está más cerca de lo que espera a su entrepierna, no le gustaría terminar tan pronto. Y parece que a él tampoco. Sus garras tientan su abdomen, acarician su costillar y se quedan en su pecho.

Piensa que así le gustaría estar con _él_ , y cree que por ello la sombra actúa de esa forma; puede estar o no equivocado, en ocasiones Dark Shadow estaba fuera de su control. Está inusualmente calmado, le acaricia de manera premiosa, lento y asfixiante, y recuerda que la lámpara está encendida. No es que le moleste pero le está torturando.

Su etérea forma se aferra a su cuerpo, sujeta sus rodillas con una especie de látigos y le obliga a separar las piernas. Se avergüenza y gira la cabeza a su derecha, negándose a mirar. Estimula sus pezones ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre éstos mientras hace círculos imaginarios que perfilan las areolas. Ahoga sus gemidos en la garganta y se retuerce en un intento por evitar que la sangre se acumule en su entrepierna. Es más sensible de lo que creyó, podría correrse en cualquier momento.

Algo cosquillea en su vientre, la temperatura de su cuerpo se ha elevado y casi puede ver el vaho de sus exhalaciones. El tacto de Dark Shadow es demasiado para él, su piel se eriza y su cuerpo se contrae de manera involuntaria. Con los ojos entrecerrados apenas logra ver a la sombra, mira sus ojos huecos y entiende lo que quiere, desea decirle que espere sin embargo le preocupa que algún sonido salga de su garganta.

Se dobla hacia enfrente, ha rodeado su miembro desde la base con su materia volátil como si fuera un anillo y cuando sube por la extensión de su erección echa la cabeza hacia atrás, se muerde la lengua y se sostiene de las sábanas, las estruja entre sus dedos, los dedos de sus pies se separan y los retrae en el momento en que se detiene en la punta de su falo y pierde el equilibrio.

Se siente tan indecente, es tan obsceno por ansiar esto y más con el muchacho de cabello platino. Dark Shadow se ciñe aún más a su miembro y separa la espalda de la cama, _maldición_ , se siente tan bien. Comienza a mover sus caderas mas no sabe si es a consciencia o no, busca masturbarse con el anillo que ha creado su singularidad y el rostro le vuelve a arder, le avergüenza todo esto pero los estímulos le enloquecen poco a poco.

El constante movimiento de la sombra sobre su excitación le nubla la mente, está por perderse pero se recuerda incesantemente que está en los dormitorios y que cualquiera podría escucharle si hace mucho ruido.

Maldice entre dientes, está considerando seriamente romper la lámpara y es más atractiva la idea cuando acelera el ritmo de sus estocadas. Dark Shadow le sostiene por los tobillos y se aferra como enredadera a sus piernas. Limita sus movimientos, está al borde del clímax y quiere gritar un solo nombre.

Mas no lo hace, cada letra se derrite sobre su lengua y la pasión se derrama por cada poro de su cuerpo.


End file.
